LoZ ReWrite
by MatoAkira
Summary: This is a rewrite of the full Zelda series including a new timeline. However, I am not starting from the first Link I'm starting with a whole new Link. As well as a whole new Zelda and a whole new story.


-Disclaimer- Nintendo owns the product that this fanfiction is about all rights goes to them

It was a quite normal and peaceful day in Hyrule. Nothing abnormal was going on no plots to destroy the kingdom, no giant pigs plotting it was just another day. We find the princess of this kingdom sitting by her bedroom window. Now from any point of view, anybody could tell that she was downtrodden. The reason why is quite peculiar when you first hear it without any context, for she was expected to inherit this kingdom from her father. Now the reason why she is upset is that she needs a king but, she has no interest in romance for she is only a fourteen-year-old child. Now for context, the reason she is inheriting the kingdom was that her father was fatally ill.  
"If only There was a way to get a wish granted or something similar." she thought then it suddenly came into, the Triforce. However, another thought quickly shut that one down wich was "the triforce is only a myth". The princess could hear her name being called down for dinner. Now with her father ill and her mother of trying to take care of her father dinners were quite empty. She hated it. The food they ate was exquisite there were many choices the steak which was cooked just the way she likes medium-well. Now on the side, she had the finest salad in all of Hyrule.

She cut off a piece of the steak and bit into it and it was delicious. The spices cooked into the steak were quite exquisite. The salad tasted delicious as well though not on the quite on the same level as the steak. That night when she went to bed she had a quite unusual dream. In which she talks with the goddess Hylia.

"Hello there," she said

"Hello my young Zelda" the goddess replied

"Why am I here, " Zelda asked

"Little one I am aware of your predicament and I am here to tell you that you shall run away and go on a quest to find the Triforce on your travels you will encounter a fierce deity who will help you and protect you in your travels his name will be Link" was the goddess' response.

Then Zelda awoke late at night. Witha sudden urge to run away and do what Hylia had said in er dream so the princess packed a small bag that had her basic needs such as clothing, hygiene items like a toothbrush and toothpaste, a couple of books to read if she got bored, and finally sashed a knife around her belt. Then she ran. After a couple of hours of running, she had gotten out of the castle and into Castle Town. However, she was disguised as a normal child. She carefully navigated through the still bustling Castle Town even though it was close to four A.M in our time.

Now, as soon as she left castle town she realised that this was the farthest she will have ever travelled. Then she took that brave step into the unknown. She started walking. Within thirty minutes she had already (in her opinion) seen the greatest sights in the world. By the time, she managed to navigate through a forest without a compass and fight off a couple of enemies it was already night. As she was trying to start a fire and get settled in enough to fall asleep she got jumped by moblins. As she tried to fight hem back with her knife more moblins started showing up. However, she wasn't going to die just yet. She kept fighting and she tried to stay alive she really did. However, she couldn't keep up then everything goes black.

Zelda awoke and to her surprise, she was in a bed it was strangely comfortable even compared to the luxurious beds in the castle. The bed also felt strangely warm and protective. She then saw all the clothing that she had packed the other day when she ran, neatly folded and next to the bed. Then she smelt an amazing wondrous smell that can get anyone out of bed, the smell of bacon, eggs, and toast. Then she heard whistling by this point she was greatly curious by what was happening. She got out of the bed and stretched. She decided that she was going to check out the rest of the place she was in. She grabbed her knife(for good measure) and went down the stairs. The sight she saw riddled her. It was a boy her own age.

This boy was tall but not abnormally tall or even very tall nor was he just barely tall he was a good 5 9'. He was blonde Zelda couldn't see the colour of his eyes for he was the one cooking the food (she later found out it was blue) his clothing was that of a farmer his hair was long though not too long just right, he had great golden locks of hair, she could tell he was muscular. However, not too muscular. Zelda also saw his green hat that sat on his head that had goggles resting on them. When she saw his hands they were calloused like a swordsman.

It wasn't until she saw him that she realised her surroundings as well. They were in a medium-sized wooden house that had two stories on the wall hung pictures of a young couple. She presumed that those were this boy's parents. She also saw a sword of extreme beauty even though you can tell it was greatly weathered and old. However, the thing that confused her the most was that of a picture most of it was dark and shadowy but, you could see the silhouette of an adult who other than the fact that he was an adult looked exactly like the boy who was cooking.

"Oh hello," said the boy he had a childish but mature and feminine voice all at the same time.

Zelda who at this point was still confused on what was happening at this moment didn't respond.

"Well you still must be shocked," the boy said. "My name is Link nice to meet you" he added.

"Wait a minute Link," Zelda thought "The fierce deity" she added.


End file.
